


The Perfect Gift

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, First gay experience, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will asks Jason to help him with Nico's present this year. Jason isn't too sure about the whole thing at first, but Nico and Will ease him into it. (Will, Nico, and Jason are adults in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gift

Jason stood outside the door to Will and Nico's apartment. He was trying to do some deep breathing to calm his nerves, but it wasn't really working. He'd never slept with a guy before. Or had a threesome. He  _could_ , theoretically, turn around and walk away, but he was  _deadly_  curious. If he'd known that crashing with Nico would lead to Will asking him for this favor, he'd have probably stayed with Percy. But now that he'd been offered the opportunity...

Pulling out the spare key the couple had given him, Jason unlocked the door and walked in.

Nico and Will were both kneeling in the couch, shirtless and making out. Nico pulled away to turn to the door when he heard Jason shut it.

"Jason! Shit. Sorry. Will said you were going to be out."

"Surprise, babe!"

Nico turned to Will, unimpressed.

"'Surprise' what?"

"Surprise, he's your birthday present. Happy birthday!"

Nico stared for a moment, then turned to Jason.

"Is this guy for real?"

Jason couldn't help but smile at the way Nico said that.

"Yeah... I, uh- happy birthday."

"Seriously, though?"

"Yeah. How do you want me?"

Nico stared a while more, then grinned and turned to kiss his boyfriend soundly. Pulling away, he spoke emphatically.

"You're amazing."

Then he was up off the couch and making his way to Jason. He stopped only when he was close enough for Jason to feel the warmth of his chest against his own.

"Kiss me?"

Jason did. It was a sweet kiss, nice and friendly but with little passion. Jason couldn't really get that much excitement out of himself. In fact, he was still so nervous about things going horribly wrong that he thought he might vomit at any moment. Nico grabbed the hem of his shirt when he pulled away.

"Can I take this off?"

Jason nodded, sagging a little in gratitude. He was so relieved that Nico was directing and asking questions. He kind of was worried about taking directions from Will, because the man tended to skim over details and run into things headfirst. Like Percy, things seemed to work best that way for Will. But his way of doing things made Jason just as nervous as Percy's did.

Nico carefully lifted his shirt up and off and, tossing it to the side, ran his hands over Jason's torso.

"Is this ok, Jason?"

Jason bit his lip and nodded, watching his friend's gentle eyes, and remembering that he trusted him entirely. Nico smoothed his hands up and down Jason's abs, then his obliques, then came up to squeeze his pecs a bit, and pinched his nipples. Jason jumped a little, but didn't break eye contact.

"Do you want to touch me like this?"

Jason, grateful to finally be told what to do with his hands, reached out and mirrored what Nico had done. Nico arched his back a little and made a small groan in his throat when Jason pinched his nipples. Then he leaned in to kiss Jason. This kiss lasted longer, and Nico cranked the volume on the passion of it, so much so that by the time he pulled away, Jason's glasses where fogged up and crooked and he was panting for breath.

"You look like you liked that. Bedroom?"

Jason looked up at Will, who nodded enthusiastically. No. That was weird. He looked back down at Nico, who was smiling sweetly at him and didn't look like he was about to pressure Jason either way. Jason nodded, reaching out for Nico's hand. Nico let him take it and smiled warmly before pulling him along. Will followed behind them.

When they got to the bedroom, Will shut the door behind them. Nico turned around with a more predatory smile than any of the ones before.

"Now... what are we going to do to you?"

He came up to him and pulled him down for another kiss, Jason relaxed into it, already comfortable with kissing Nico. Then Will came up behind him and started kissing his neck and Jason jumped. He was  _not_  comfortable with that. Nico was a comrade and a close friend. Will was Nico's boyfriend. Nico pulled away for a breath.

"We're both going to make you feel so good, Jason. You can trust Will. He's really good."

As if to prove Nico's point, Will dove in for a super-hickey and played with Jason's nipples. Jason made a noise somewhere between surprise and appreciation, but didn't jump or pull away.

"Can I take your pants off, Jason?"

"Yeah."

Nico got down on his knees and started working on Jason's shoes, socks, pants, and after a brief glance up to see if it was ok, Jason's boxers. Jason tried not to squirm under Nico's scrutiny. Nico looked up and licked his lips lewdly.

"Can I taste you?"

Jason let a strangled moan escape and nodded. Nico leaned in immediately to kiss the tip of his dick. Then he started licking it all over. Jason was watching him pull the head into his mouth to suck on it when Will suddenly pulled and pinched his nipples, seemingly wanting some attention. Jason glanced over his shoulder briefly and was met with a kiss. Jason tried not to embarrass himself by seeming too desperate with the kiss but Nico was doing amazing things to his dick with his tongue and throat and it was hard to keep his composure like that. Then Nico pulled off.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Jason looked down at Nico to see what he was talking about. Nico stood up and started taking his own pants and boxers off. Will let go of Jason to do the same. Naked, Nico came in to kiss him again.

"Would you make out with Will for a bit so I could watch?"

Jason wasn't too sure about doing something without Nico's participation, but he nodded anyway. A gentle hand took his, and he was surprised to realize it was Will's. He looked over to find the guy smiling at him gently. He murmured,  _"Come on,"_  and pulled Jason to the bed. Then he delicately spun him around, and carefully pushed him down. Jason stared up at him in awe, completely taken aback by this side of Will he'd never seen. Maybe it was the many years of treating patients that were suddenly shining through Will's normally more brash attitude. Maybe that's how he always was in bed with Nico. Will had moved him to the center of the bed and eased down, very slowly, to lie between Jason's legs. That was the first time it occurred to Jason that the couple might be imagining doing things with his ass, and he turned beet red. He spoke up just as Will was about to kiss him.

"I don't want to do anything with my butt!"

Will pulled back, a little surprised by the sudden outburst. He looked over at Nico, who was watching them from a spot on the edge of the bed, and they shared a shrug. Will turned back.

"I don't think either of us was planning on doing anything with your butt. Don't worry."

Jason breathed several huge sighs of relief, not just because of the answer, but also because neither of them had laughed. Will waited for him to focus on him again before finally kissing him. Will kissed slower than Nico. Jason finally understood why Nico always compared Will to cats. The casual way he was lounging on top of Jason, and the almost lazy way he kissed him gave that distinct impression. Jason let his hands run over Will's body, remembering that it was Nico's birthday, and he should probably put at least a bit of a show on for him.

Will moaned in appreciation, and reached a hand down to wrap around Jason's ankle and pull his leg up to wind around Will's waist. He tried to do the same with the other leg, but Jason got the hint and did it himself. As soon as he did, he was hit with another wave of uncertainty as he realized his vulnerable position. Despite Will's earlier assurance, he couldn't help but notice that Will now had easy access to his asshole. He squirmed a little but immediately went still when Will rolled his hips.

Jason opened his eyes to look at Will, but the other guy had his closed as he continued rolling his hips just as lazily yet purposefully as he was kissing Jason. Forcing himself to relax, Jason allowed his eyes to flutter shut again. After a while, he found himself meeting Will's movements with his own, trying to rub his dick harder against Will. Will suddenly stopped and pulled away. Jason opened his eyes and found Nico kneeling right next to them, hand on Will's shoulder. He must have been more into it than he realized to completely miss when Nico had snuck up. Will sat up, and reaching behind himself, unwound Jason from around his waist.

"Jason, could you suck me?"

Jason swallowed nervously, but nodded, getting onto all fours in front of Nico and glancing up for reassurance before ducking down to lick the head of Nico's cock. Nico pushed a hand through Jason's hair and held on lightly. As Jason explored his cock and balls with a hesitant tongue, Nico mumbled encouragement. Suddenly, Nico gave a high gasp and bucked. Jason pulled away and looked up, startled. But Nico was looking over his shoulder, and Jason realized he could hear Will snickering behind him. Nico shifted his knees wider apart and Jason saw Will kneeling there. He flushed when he realized what caused that reaction from Nico. The hand in his hair lightly tugged, and Jason looked back up to see Nico, face flushed and eyes half lidded, smiling down at him.

Jason dove back in, determined to keep up with Will in giving Nico pleasure.

Pulling the tip of Nico's cock into his mouth, he started sucking lightly, and then harder as Nico squeezed his fist in Jason's hair a little bit tighter in approval. He did his best to get more of Nico inside him and use his tongue, and Nico used both hands to pet him as he told Jason how well he was doing. Jason was just about to start bracing himself because it seemed like Nico was about to come when he was pulled away with gentle hands. He looked up, worried.

"Can I come on your face, Jason?"

Jason's face burned. He squeaked out a,  _"Mhm,"_ and immediately shut his eyes. He could hear Nico jerking himself off to completion, but was too worried that if he opened his eyes to help, he'd get an eyeful of come. Nico cried out a warning, and the first splurt landed on Jason's lips. Then across the bridge of his nose, and another just under his eye. Finally deciding, it was safe, Jason blinked up at his friend.

"You look so pretty covered in my come, babe."

Jason got up into his knees, unsure what he was supposed to do now. Nico reached out to touch the come on his cheekbone as Will got up to hug Nico from behind and press kisses to his neck.

"Can I come on him too, hun?"

Nico smiled at Will.

"If Jason's ok with it."

They both looked at him inquisitively.

Jason squirmed a little and nodded. Will let go of Nico and crawled over to push Jason on his back, then got between his legs again, draping Jason's thighs over his own.

"You look good like this, Grace. If you ever  _do_  want to try having things done to your butt..."

Jason wished his blush would have a chance to settle down without someone saying or doing something lewd to revitalize it. Will stroked his cock lazily, rolling his hips in a way that did great things to Jason's balls, and keeping deliberate and smoldering eye contact. Then Nico was kissing him and Jason forgot all about Will. Nico licked up all the come from Jason's face with little kitten licks in between kisses and Jason couldn't help but moan now and then because of how hot that was.

Will jerked hard and then Jason could feel ropes of come fall onto his chest and stomach. He gasped into Nico's kiss. Then Will was climbing out from Jason's legs and Nico was pulling away. Nico reached for Jason's cock and stroked it lightly, smearing precome around.

"Is it ok if I ride you, Jason?"

Jason's eyes almost bugged out. He barely refrained from yelling  _"Please do!"_ and only desperately nodded. Will and Nico both laughed at his eagerness. Nico climbed on top of him and Jason saw that he was hard again. Picking Jason's cock up from his stomach, Nico lined it up and was about to push down onto it, when Jason came up on his elbows, concerned.

"Don't we need lube?"

Nico looked surprised for a moment and then smiled. It was Will who answered as he lay down next to Jason and dipped a finger in the come in Jason's bellybutton.

"Nico was fingering himself while he was watching us earlier. And while he was kissing you. He's all wet and ready for you, Grace."

Jason let Will push him back down to the sheets as Nico sunk down onto him. It was amazingly tight inside him- hot and wet. He could feel Nico squeezing down on him every time he pulled up as he rode Jason. He looked damn good doing it, too, like he was specifically trying to put on a show for Jason. Mouth dry and brains melting, Jason realized that there was no way he could hold on for very long.

Will wasn't helping either. He decided to lean over and lick all the come on Jason's stomach, taking detours now and then to suck on Jason's nipples. Jason whined and his hands flew out to grab the two other men- Will by his soft hair, and Nico by his muscular thigh. He tried to hold out so Nico could ride him longer. 

"Go ahead, Jason. Come for me. Wanna feel you come inside me."

Completely undone, Jason's hips pushed up off the bed, and bucked in the air, bouncing Nico on top as he came inside that tight little hole. He saw, through unfocused eyes, that Nico came too, but he  _felt_  it even more.

He lay there, trying to come down to Earth as Nico pulled off and the couple curled up on either side of him, holding hands on his stomach.

"Thank you for the birthday present, Will."

"Mm... love you."

Nico propped himself up a little to kiss Jason.

"Thank  _you_ , Jason. I  _really_  liked my present."

Flattered and a little flustered, Jason had nothing to say, so he just nodded. Smiling one last time, Nico nuzzled into his neck and relaxed. He was so focused on Nico that Will's kiss caught him off guard.

"Thanks, Grace."

Jason flushed a little as he remembered Will's invitation to do butt things. Will seemed to know what he was thinking because his smile turned lecherous. Then he lay down and buried his smirk in Jason's shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Grace."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
